


Late night, come home

by cheekycal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Calum wants a puppy, Drabble and a Half, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Michael tries to talk him out of it, Puppies, Red-Haired Michael, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, lol bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekycal/pseuds/cheekycal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum finds a puppy on the street and brings him home. </p><p>Michael is a sucker for Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night, come home

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is really bad but i wanted to write something happy because my other story is so angst-y and hurts my chest and i wanted to feel ALIVE okaY.
> 
> title is from All The Small Things by Blink-182 lol bye

“I hope everybody is decent!” Michael calls as he walks in through the front door of his band’s shared home. He does not want a repeat of that time he walked into the living room and got an eye full of Luke and his...well, his...you know. 

He gets something along the lines of a “yeah, sure” from Luke who is sprawled across the couch in the den watching TV. Ashton doesn’t respond, as he’s in the shower, playing music at full blast. Michael rolls his eyes.

The red haired boy hears a commotion of sorts coming from down the hall to his right as he takes off his shoes, followed by a yelp from what could be Calum, but didn’t sound…

Human?

Very much confused, Michael begins down the hallway. 

“Calum?” He asks when he reaches the door at the end of the hall. Calum doesn’t make a sound, so he takes this as an invitation to come in. When he does, however, he kinda wishes he hadn’t. 

Calum’s room is a mess. His duvet is thrown against a wall, his fitted sheet falling off, the curtains look like they’ve been ripped at the bottom, a lamp on one side of his bed has fallen, and right in the middle of it all: a small, Golden Retriever puppy, sitting happily in the center of Calum’s bed.

A split second later, Calum’s head is popping up from the other side of his bed.

“I can explain,”

Michael blinks.

“I saw him in the street, I couldn’t just-- I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ him Michael! What if he  _ died? _ ” The younger boy flinches at his own words. Michael blinks again.

“Well what do we do with it?” 

“What do you mean what do we do with it? We keep it!”

“Calum, we can’t keep it! We  _ have  _ nowhere to keep it! Have you forgotten that we are scheduled to be on tour in two months?” Michael hisses, stepping fully inside the room and closing the door behind him. He wants to have this conversation with Calum before Luke rushes in with his big mouth and they gang up on him or something. Stupid Luke.

“We can find room. In my room. I’ll move my bed or something.”

“Tour? Two months? Do those words mean nothing to you?” Michael is avoiding looking into the small puppies eyes. And also Calum’s eyes, because they’re basically the same type of eyes.

“Exactly! Two months! That’s enough time to train a puppy to live on a tour bus right?” Calum asks hopefully, climbing up to grab the puppy and pull it into his lap.

“Calum,  _ no, _ ” Michael groans. “It’s not going to be a puppy forever. That thing is going to get big and it’s poops are gonna get bigger too. There would be absolutely no room for it on a bus,” He says matter-of-factly. “And no, we cannot just get a bigger bus.” He adds, when Calum looks like he’s about to say something.

“Michael,  _ please _ . I’ll take such good care of him I promise! Look at him! He’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen in your life!” Calum pleads, grabbing one of the puppy’s paws and moving it so that he’s waving at Michael. 

Michael sighs and closes his eyes tightly. He can’t look at them. Either of them. He’s going to break he can feel it.

“Calum…”

“Michael please!” Calum positively whines. As if to add to the drama, the puppy lets out a small whimper of distress. Michael is about to lose it. 

“I’m getting Ashton.” He states. Calum will listen to Ashton, right? Ashton can handle this. Yeah.

“No, no, not  Ashton, please,” Calum begs, clambering off the bed. He falls to the ground and reaches out to grab Michael’s calf to help him get back up. Michael groans, turning to hit his head against the wall rather loudly. “Please, Michael, he’ll make me throw him in a dumpster or something,” Calum says, shaking Michael’s shoulders and turning him back around. 

“He has feelings too, ya know. He’ll help you find a good home for him, not a dumpster. Weirdo.” Michael has no choice but to actually look at Calum’s eyes now, and he wants to die. Calum is looking at him with the most pitiful, yet hopeful eyes he’s ever seen. Michael wants the ground to swallow him whole. Literally a tornado could rip through here right at this very moment and he wouldn’t care because it would be so much less painful than what is happening right now. He feels words coming out of his throat like vomit --  _ word vomit --  _ and oh God, why on Earth is he thinking about Mean Girls right now?

“Calum…” And it’s happening and what the actual f--

Calum is kissing him. Quickly and a little bit too hard and Michael realizes he’s not kissing back and it’s only a little too late because Calum is pulling back and looking at Michael like he’s seen a ghost. 

“I’m sorry, I - I don’t know why I did that,” Calum steps backwards and he doesn’t stop until he’s falling (quite ungracefully) onto the bed. Michael blinks. 

“No, please don’t hate me I - I’m s-sorry, okay, here just,” Calum’s eyes fill with tears as he grabs the puppy and puts him on the ground. “Take him, take him to Ashton take him to the - the  _ pound,  _ just -”

“Calum, it’s okay,” Michael says after a moment of silence. 

“No it’s not okay! I just kissed you and you - don’t even like boys,” Calum replies. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s clenching his fists in an attempt not to cry. “Well, I mean like, I just kissed you and we’re not supposed to kiss because we’re friends and we’re boys and that’s not what boys do, they don’t go around kissing their friends on the mouths like it’s whatever because this is real life and real life just isn’t - that.” 

“Did you want to kiss me?” Michael asks.

“Huh?”

“Did you want to kiss me before this too?”

Calum flushes. Michael has flashbacks to when they were fourteen.

“No.”

Michael sits down next to him, slowly, as if not to scare him away. As if not to let Calum know that he, too, is having a major internal freak out.

“I kind of wanted to kiss you before this.” Michael says too quickly, trying to get the sentence out before he felt the need to run away. Calum looks at him, dumbfounded. 

“You did?” Calum’s voice sounds a whole octave higher, and he coughs. Michael laughs at him. “I mean, that’s not like...gay right?”

“Bro...it’s like...so gay,” Michael says. Calum hits him on the arm.

“Idiot.”

“Loser.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Calum says suddenly. “I don’t want us wanting to kiss each other ruin the whole band. What if we stop wanting to kiss each other?” Calum says.

“Calum, I think the proper term is called  _ dating, _ ” Michael points out. He shivers. Him and Calum.  _ Dating.  _ “And it won’t ruin the band. We won’t  _ let _ it ruin the band, okay?” Calum nods slowly. He looks at the puppy longingly. 

“Does this mean...I can kiss you whenever I want now?” Calum asks, his eyes lighting up. Michael wants to scream.

“Yeah,” He grins. 

“Like, right now?” Calum asks, giggling a bit. Michael laughs.

“Yeah.” He blushes despite himself. Calum looks at him and leans close enough for their noses to touch and Michael’s heart rate to increase incredibly, before he stops.

“Does this mean we get to keep him?” Calum asks, and Michael nearly chokes on his own spit. 

“I hate you,” Michael deflates visibly, his shoulders slumping, all while keeping the same, stupidly love-sick smile. Calum takes this as a victory. 

“No, actually, you love me.” Calum practically sings, poking a finger into Michael’s side. 

  
And no one has to know how long they kissed while the small puppy played on the floor below.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ haphazardlace and talk to me on twitter @whitevanscal if you'd like


End file.
